Vex
by Vexzor
Summary: Vex is a leader who is mostly in the shadows doing undercover work for Dauntless. He emerges when he notices that Eric is starting to act strange, and Erudite is starts showing up around the compound. After a lot of digging, he finds out that Erudite is trying to find Divergents, and he decides to be the wrench in their gears.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Divergent story / series or any of it's canon characters.

\- This chapter has been updated. Read below for more info.

* * *

 **Intro**

In the shadows, high above the crowd, who were gathered to welcome the new transfers into their new home, he stood. Leaning over the side of the balcony overlooking them, he scanned his fellow members below. Not necessarily looking for anything, but just keeping an overall watch over them just in case trouble broke out.

He was out of the way of everyone's gaze, and he knew that no one could see him from where he was perched. They shuffled around, excited and lively, before someone yelled out that the train was near, and all fell silent. It was a rule put in place so that no noise traveled up and ruined the challenge. It was more daunting not knowing what you're falling into, but if you hear the sound of life, the fear is relieved to a point.

It was Eric's first year to introduce them into Dauntless, and if he was honest with himself, he didn't know anyone better for the job. The younger man was tough, and his snarky personality towards everyone was intimidating.

The faint sound of Eric's voice above alerted him that the transfers had arrived, and now it was a waiting game.

'It's almost time to welcome them home.' He thinks, and almost snorts at his joke.

Then as he watched, a girl, with bland grey clothes; a shirt, skirt, and some beat up black boots fell through the opening in the ceiling and hit the net. Her messy blonde hair had flown around her in golden wisps as the wind from the jump had ripped it out of its bun.

'Interesting.' He thought briefly and continued to watch as Four helped her out of the net and proceeded to ask about her name.

He didn't have to watch Four to know that the other would be curious about her, being a transfer from Abnegation himself. But the dead giveaway was the way the two of them were openly checking each other out.

"First jumper, Tris!" Four announced after a few moments, and a few members congratulated and welcomed her.

He continued to watch as all of the transfers, give or take, were welcomed in and rounded up in a group separate from the dauntless born.

Standing up straight, he stretched before making one last glance around, before turning and walking down the dark passageway.

The walls of the passage were roughly cut out of stone and was illuminated by a small blue light every so often from the ceiling that casted a blue tint to the dark walls it bounced off of. It was a long dark path with cut out openings that were either dead ends or connected to other passages leading to other parts of the compound.

Turning down another passage from the main one, he continued walking for a couple more minutes before he arrived at the balcony overlooking the pit. Leaning against the railing and the stone wall of the entryway, he propped his leg up so that he'd be comfortable as he sat and watched. From his spot overhead he could see everyone in the pit, even the leader's balcony below him on the opposite side where they make their speeches.

There were a lot of members who were arriving from around the compound and getting ready to eat after a long day and join their friends in seeing the new additions this year.

He silently hummed to himself in his head as he swung his leg back and forth over the railing. It seemed as if time was ticking by ever so slowly, however, he knew that he was just excited to get on with the show.

And finally, after what seemed like ages, the transfers entered the pit and headed for the tables of the food court. They had discarded and burned their old faction clothing for new donated black shirts, pants, and combat boots. He saw that the three candors had grouped up, and were tailing the taller boy, Peter, if he remembered clearly. He saw the first jumper and the small candor walked down a section of tables, and hesitantly decided to sit by Four after looking around for any other open seats.

'It's good to be wary of him.' He mused to himself as he continued to watch the interactions.

Sitting by Four was probably the worst thing that they could have done because not even a few minutes into a conversation with the rest of the transfers, Four says something that halts their conversation. Then as if it couldn't get any worse, the doors to the food court shoot open and in walked Eric. Everything went silent as the young leader glanced around, then spotting Four, began to make his way through the isle of tables.

'This will be good.' As he knew exactly what Eric was searching out Four for.

Eric sat down next to the trainer and looked around at the new additions sitting around him, a smile on his face that looked welcoming to any innocent bystanders. Soon, they would all realize that the smile on Eric's face is a dangerous one, and not a welcoming at all. He was a cocky bastard ninety percent of the time, and a Eric was only there to talk to Four about joining leadership.

Max had called Eric into a meeting a few hours before the choosing ceremony to get him to persuade Four to quit training and take up a leadership role. And the only reason why he knew that was because Max and also called him into a meeting to discuss extra security around the compound, and to also keep an eye on Four and Eric while he was occupied.

Eric stood and strode out of the food court and people began to talk once more as the door behind their young leader slammed shut.

As he watched, he thought back to his meeting with Max and remembered what the elder had said to him. He had to keep an eye on Four and Eric, not because of their rivalry, but because of their performance. Sure it was their first year doing this kind of stuff, but that wasn't what wasn't adding up to him.

It was strange, now that he thought about it. Dauntless is a strong faction and is made up of a lot of talented people, but this year's training was being rougher. It meant that a lot of people were going to get cut and either end up factionless or dead, and it worried him.

Soon the sound of metal cups banged against the tabletops and Max took his place upon the lower overhang to give his yearly speech. Once finished, the initiates were lifted into the air by their fellow members and passed around with ease. Tris looked like she was enjoying it so far, maybe not because of the touching, but more for the experience.

Then he felt a chill go up his spine as Tris turned and looked in his direction, he remained still, hoping that it was indeed dark enough to hide him. However, it seemed like maybe that wasn't the case anymore, as after they were placed back on their feet, Tris had looked back up to where he sat, close against the cut out ceiling. She glanced up a couple of times, before she looked away after a few moments, probably to not draw attention to her by looking up in the air for no reason. She then realized that her and her friends needed to return to the shared dormitory, as it was close to curfew, and with her friends in tow, they walked out of the pit.

'My job here is done.' He thought as he stood, and headed back down the long dark corridor. He still had to make a couple of trips around the compound before his shift was over, making sure everyone was in the correct place before he returned to his apartment to sleep. By the time he returned, it was around four in the morning and he was beat. Making a quick meal for himself, he quickly ate, took a short shower, and went to bed.

In the dormitory, Tris lay awake and was staring at the ceiling above her in the dark; her eyes had adjusted to the darkness a while ago. She had been confused about what she had seen earlier. Was it just a weird shadow in the top corner of the pit? She didn't know, but when she looked back up before she left for the dormitory, the shadow was no longer there. But that didn't stop her wandering mind that night, and soon she had fell asleep dreaming about what the mysterious shadow could have been.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I realized that the previous story wasn't running as smoothly as I thought, and I was instead confusing everyone and myself. I also took the time to think about where I wanted this story to go plot wise, and I decided that it wasn't in the direction that I wanted it to go as well. So I decided to rewrite it. I took down all the other chapters, so that no one got confused when reading it. However, I do not know when I'll be re-uploading them.

All reviews are welcome and appreciated. Let me know how I did, and what you think of it.


End file.
